


How Seating Arrangements Saved the Day (An Alternate Ending to Death Note…)

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death Fix, Coffee Shops, Drunkenness, Early Work, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fix-It, For Want of a Nail, Friendship, Gen Fic, God Complex, Grief/Mourning, Het, Ho Yay, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Suicide, The Second Arc of Death Note, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, aesexual, ascent to power, manipulative bastard, rooting for the empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest change snowballs into a different ending for all involved in the Kira case. End of series spoilers. Slight Light/Misa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Seating Arrangements Saved the Day (An Alternate Ending to Death Note…)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Death Note. There be end of series spoilers here. You've been warned. I re-watched the ending today and something just occurred to me, and it spun out into this...

"…Well hurry, this is Mello we're talking about, who knows what he'll do! " Indeed, the worry that crept into his voice was genuine, though it was not for the reasons the other taskforce members assumed. "I got it by tracing the call. Head to Karuizawa by freeway! Aizawa, Matsuda—your with me. Ide, take care of headquarters!"

"Right!"

"I sure hope Taki's alright," Matsuda said as he climbed into the backseat of the car with Light.

 _Dammit, why the hell did I pick Matsuda!_ He must have been more rattled than he thought, to have forgotten about Matsuda's seating preferences. Now Matsuda was practically leaning on his shoulder all-sympathy and such and there was absolutely no opportunity for him to use the scrap in his watch to kill Takada.

 _DAMMIT! I just have to make sure to get there before the others. It won't look too suspicious for Light Yagami, the concerned boyfriend to rush in there first. I just have to be sure to destroy the evidence before the others get there._

However by the time they arrived, the church was already burning down.

"What the hell is this?" Aizawa demanded.

Indeed, that's what Light would like to know. On the one hand he wouldn't have to worry about Takada or the evidence now however... It was too convenient.

 _…and it's exactly what I would have done… Did Mikami make a move on his own and if so..._

Light's eyes began to widen as he realized how utterly screwed he was. However... In the meantime he played the part of grieving boyfriend to the hilt. "Kiyomi! No! No! No!" He made as if he were going to rush into the fire after her, only to be pulled back by the others. He fell to his knees and began to shiver despite the nearness of the raging inferno. Then Matsuda was there, lending him his coat.

 _Perfect,_ (because Matsuda kept his cell phone in his left-hand coat pocket.)

"I just.. I just need a minute." He said as he wiped away crocodile tears the others were understanding and left him alone. He let out a choked sob at times for the benefit of his audience as he wandered into the woods. No one would think to look at Matsuda's phone… (or rather by the time they did it would be too late…) This had to be brief. No doubt the others would come after him soon...

Mikami was just about to leave the bank when he got the phone call.

"Was that you?" came the quetion, terse and demanding. Mikami would recognize that voice anywhere! It followed him into his dreams at night. God was speaking directly to him!

" _God…_ " Mikami began.

"Quiet! Just answer yes or no. Was that you just now?"

"Yes."

"Did you move it?"

Comprehension dawned as Mikami squeaked out "No."

Light concentrated on not having a psychotic breakdown and then asked, "Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here's what we're going to do."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't. This is still salvageable but you must do exactly as I say..."

When he was back at Task Force headquarters Light continued to perfectly play the part of grieving boyfriend putting his all into looking like a total basketcase. Every time the Task Force members came to check on him he was still in the same position, staring off into space (it was incredibly boring but effective).

Watching Light lose his (apparent) loved one and subsequent freak out had shaken Aizawa the devoted family man to the core. He had to see his wife, _now._ It was irrational emotional response but only human. _Even if he is Kira, he certainly does not look like he will be doing anything at the moment and the others will keep an eye on him… on that note, we should probably put him on suicide watch._ Aizawa warned the others and made Light give him his belt before he left ( _Just as planned_ ). After Ide had fallen asleep on the couch (they had all missed the sedatives that were easily dropped in his drink) Light made his move, going to the kitchen.

"Light?"

After having spoken with Aizawa, Matsuda was worried that Light would slit his wrists any moment. They had already hidden all the pointier implements but Matsuda was still nervous when he got out the bottle (broken glass could be used instead…)

"Uh, Light…"

Matsuda breathed a sigh of relief when he only poured himself a glass; he then poured a glass for Matsuda.

"Light, I'm not sure this is such a good idea…"

Light drank and he talked about his beloved Takada… and Matsuda drank more and leant a sympathetic ear. Light played on that sympathy for all it was worth and once Matsuda was ready Light began.

"Matsuda can I trust you?"

"Huh? Of course Light!" Matsuda threw his arm around Light's shoulders (and Light endured it…) and hicced "You know, yer my best friend!"

"I'm sure you are aware by now that Near is trying to set me up."

"Yeah, now that you mention it…"

"Can I count on you to help me prove my innocence?"

"But of course! I'd do anything to help!"

"I would do it myself but I can't move or really do anything at the moment without Near knowing about it. I have managed to convince one of his agents of my innocence, however for reasons I just explained I cannot make contact with this person at the moment. This person will be dropping off a package. It contains evidence that proves my innocence and that Near was trying to set me up. I'm sure you are aware for this evidence to remain uncompromised, it must remain sealed…"

"I can do this! You can count on me!"

At the station Halle Lidner or rather Halle Bullook avoided eye contact, her gaze vacant, as she passed Matsuda the box...

 **The Yellow Box Warehouse**

Near removed his mask and smiled creepily. Light Yagami with that smug look on his face obviously did not know how screwed he was...

" _DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE DELETE!_ "

Matsuda started to withdraw his pistol only to be stopped by Commander Rester. "Hold it!"

"Everything's fine! You won't die," Near assured.

 _Don't patronize me,_ thought Matsuda.

Shortly thereafter Light called out to the madman beyond the door "You there, outside! Have you finished writing the names in the notebook?"

"Yes, I have written them" floated back in from outside the sliding door.

The other Taskforce members looked at each other nervously.

"Teru Mikami," Near commanded "why don't you come inside and join us? If you've already written our names, then you have nothing to fear. You can come right on in."

"Teru Mikami was it? He's right. You don't have to hide from us. You can come in."

The crazed man pulled back the squeaking sliding door, trench coat billowing dramatically in the wind.

 _You've done well, Mikami…_

"How many seconds since you wrote the first name?"

"36… 37… 38… 39… 40!"

Light maintained his cool.

"We're still alive!" Matsuda declared. "It's been over a minute and we haven't died."

"Didn't I tell you that no one was going to die?" Near began, mocking. _No response yet from Yagami?_

"God! _I DID EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME!_ " Mikami cried as Rester and Gevanni snapped the handcuffs on.

"I have never seen this man before in my life," Light was calm as he addressed the assembled detectives. "He must have been hired by Near to set me up."

 _Why isn't he…_ "If you didn't believe me before than see for yourselves," Near held up the fake notebook. "The only name that hasn't been written is Light Yagami." Near was trying to provoke a response.

"So you have come to kill me, Near?" Light asked still calm, the eye of the storm, "Matsuda, Mogi. Seize Kira and search him!"

Matsuda rushed in, but got blocked by Rester. However Mogi did indeed follow in the confusion, and managed to barrel through. Near yelped as Mogi gave him a pat-down. Mogi withdrew the notebook hidden in Near's pajama top in the struggle it fell out onto the ground, open to that damning page for all to see:

" _ **Mikami Teru Suicide. Does not check to see if the notebook is real, becomes emotionally unstable, confesses, denounces his God, and kills himself at the first available opportunity." and "Yagami Light Confesses to being Kira, is killed by his former allies.**_ "

_Near, Nate River, this further proves just how low you are. L would never have had to cheat like that!_

_Halle Lidner or rather Halle Bullook had been obvious bait but given the circumstances I had no choice but to take it. She will kill herself in two weeks time. I controlled her to replace the notebook in Near's possession with a fake-Matsuda has the real notebook. After all, I knew I was dealing with L's successor, not L himself, and while L would never resort to using the notebook, I couldn't be so sure about Near. It looked like I had every reason to be concerned. Your very existence is an insult to the memory of L! For that alone you will die!_

Mikami turned to Near and screamed " _Boss, how could you! And what about Noriko's hospital bills!_ "

"It's just like you said, Light," Matsuda said, awed. "Near really was trying to set you up, all this time."

Th-there can be no mistake and Light... "Light, I am truly, truly sorry for ever doubting you," whispered Aizawa.

Even the other SPK members stared at Near in shock.

"This means that Near was Kira, the entire time!" Ide shouted.

"Light…" began Matsuda "This means that Near's killed him!"

"It will be alright. I knew Near was going to try this. Fortunately one of your agents, who shall remain nameless for obvious reasons, saw reason and replaced your notebook with a fake."

"Then YOU have the notebook! Everyone, please listen, he's Kira!"

"No I don't." Light addressed everyone. "The real one is safe, stored in evidence. Only that individual knows where it is. I asked this person not to tell me in case I was already being controlled by you, Near… or should I say _Kira!_ It was obvious to me what your plan was. You would set L up, kill off your own hired man, and then kill off all the remaining investigators at your leisure…"

 _That's YOUR plan isn't it? You BASTARD!_ "ALL OF YOU; LISTEN TO ME, LIGHT YAGAMI IS KIRA!" Near pleaded… his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Still trying to turn my men against me, even now? You are truly disgusting. Arrest Kira!"

Near continued to protest his innocence even as the detectives, his own people included, dragged him away.

Light had waited a month before starting up again. Meanwhile the world had spun into greater chaos in the short time Kira was away and so upon his return they embraced him as never before. With but a few pen strokes there was now no one left to oppose him.

Misa snuggled up against his arm as they waited at the café. He had been considering killing her since she was no longer useful only to learn that she was three months pregnant… _After she found Snyder and the remaining mafia associates for me… THAT'S what she had wanted as a reward… Well… I guess she's still useful, after all._ It would be nice to have someone to teach his ideals to… and now his rule was secure. (Not that that was in any doubt, after all now he truly was God.) Mikami also waited at his side, Light had sprung him from prison earlier that day. As far as Light was concerned he had managed to redeem himself with that little performance, and his eyes would be useful in the future. Also it would be a waste to throw away a tool that loyal... Speaking of which...

Here he was, the one who had made it all possible, now the fourth member of Kira's inner circle…

"Glad you could make it, Matsuda." Light said as Matsuda slid into the opposite side of the booth.

"Glad to be here, my lord."

**_…And they lived happily ever after. The End._ **


End file.
